


Off limits

by syusuke



Series: snippets [3]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Marvel, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Brainwashing, Comicverse, Friendship, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Lost Love, Stubborn Bucky, hard choice, supportive Steve, unknowingnatasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syusuke/pseuds/syusuke
Summary: They have nothing to say to each other. They both made their points.





	

They had nothing to say to each other. The argument had died down about an hour ago. Both had made their point clear. Now there was nothing, but tense silence. Neither was willing to budge.

Bucky stared into the distance. He had found the perfect spot to observe the whole room, especially all the possible entrances. He was leaning on the wall furthest away from Steve and did his best to ignore him. His mind was far away, lost in memories of crying girls and bright red. Instincts were all that he needed to feel secure despite that.

Steve was still sitting on the couch. His arms were resting on his tighs and he wsa hunched over. He intently watched his hands flexing and unflexing. Out of the corner of his eyes he watched Buck every once in a while, but the man never even twitched. He was absolutely sure that the former Winter Soldier was determined to just wait him out. Steve exhaled with a deep sigh. He turned to face his friend directly. Bucky was still staring into the distance, but the slightest twitch of his mouth gave him away. Maybe it was because he wore a muzzle for most of his time as the asset, his mimic on the lower part of his face was the hardest to control.

 

“Buck, please. Consider it at least. Wanda said there’s no guarantee, but can’t we try? I know how important she is to you!”

 

Bucky gave up on his pretense and faced Steve. It was hardly more than a whisper, when he replied.

 

“No. She’s happy. I have no right to mess with her mind. It has been done to us too often as it is.”

 

 

 

\------

Inspired by this:

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts on it. If you'd like to read some more short fics from me, I don't post all of them on ao3. Feel free to check out my tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/syusukewrites


End file.
